


Wrong Year

by TimeLordFury



Series: Whouffaldi [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLordFury/pseuds/TimeLordFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sticking to the normal Wednesday routine, the Doctor quickly emerged presuming everything is normal. He really ought to learn that nothing is normal in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Year

After a few minor repairs, the TARDIS landed on the usual Wednesday in Clara's flat. He made sure to land at the early hours of the morning, loving her annoyed expression whenever he did so. With a brisk and energetic walk, he exited the time machine. He was already preparing himself for the scolding of waking her up on a summer's day. Yet, as soon he walked into her kitchen, he spotted the small brunette leaning against the counter with a steaming mug of tea in her hands.

At first the Doctor took little notice of her attire, just that her shirt was bit too big before realising that she was wearing only a shirt. Granted it was large enough to pass off as a dress, but he'd assume that she'd at least appear flustered in his presence while being so.. naked.

"Well that was quick." she chirped, before raising the mug to her mouth.  
"What was quick?"  
"You said you had a 'thing' to do."  
"What thing?"  
"I don't know you're the one who told me."

The Doctor was royally confused by the situation. Not only was she half naked, and seemingly okay with his early arrival but she was also rambling about nothing.

"Right. Yes, well I'm back." he replied hoping that he might have a clue of what was happening if he played along.  
"I can see that." she said smiling from behind her tea. After another quick sip, she placed it onto the counter and approaching the Time Lord. The Doctor's eyes darted from the tea to Clara who was suddenly only a few inches from him. He jumped as her hands snaked up to his collar and pulled him down for a brief, chaste kiss.

His mind went completely blank and his eyebrows raised higher than he had ever thought possible. What on Earth had gotten into the woman? Was she dying? Possessed? All of his muscles froze and tightened for the duration of their kiss, not knowing what he should do. Then suddenly he could feel her breath against his face and then the light breeze of her pulling away.

Clara's smile faltered upon spotting the Doctor's discombobulated state.  
"What's wrong?"

If the Doctor was able to move then he was sure that he would of laughed. Just out of pure shock and nerves. But, all he could do was blink, dumbfounded at her, waiting to wake up or for the hallucination to end. Yet even his imagination couldn't have made such an event seem so realistic. Maybe it was another dream crab. Nope, no ice cream pain at his temple. That left only one result. It was real.

"You- you-" he stuttered, still trying to grasp onto the ability of using his vocal chords again.  
Clara's face scrunched up with worry but quickly softened upon a realisation. Soon she was smiling devilishly up at him. To say that wicked grin didn't make him feel nervous would have been a colossal lie. His brain was still rebooting after everything that had just happened, and he couldn't make heads nor tails of what was going on.

Clara Oswald kissed him. Not just a platonic kiss on his cheek but a proper kiss. His lips skill tingled from the sensation of it. Yet she thought nothing of it. As if it was a regular thing.

"You really should check the date before to run out of the TARDIS you know." she teased. Her expression, unlike his, was calm, relaxed. And knowing. Her hands moved from his collar to rest onto his shoulders.

Then it hit him like a pile of bricks.  
"I got the date wrong didn't I?"  
He still fidgeted slightly under her touch but this time he didn't protest. After the kiss, her lingering fingers didn't frighten him as much.  
"Right day, right month, _wrong year_."

"Oh." he mumbled.  
It was the only word he found fitting at that exact moment.  
"Idiot."  
He couldn't help but smile at that.  
"So.. in the future.. We-"  
"Why don't you go back and find out for yourself?"

Her hands fell had she took a step back to shoo him away.  
"Now go." she told him. "My tea's getting cold."  
"Yes Boss." he said, unable to contain his bashful smile as turned towards the door, heading straight for the TARDIS.

Suddenly he looked forward to landing on a summers morning for a whole new reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I made since I've a day off the exams today.


End file.
